Tem visita pra você
by Isabella Sempere
Summary: Damon Salvatore recebe uma visita. Aquela garota que sempre volta... Isabella. Em meio a perdas de memória, desentendimentos com sua melhor amiga, Bonnie, Isabella volta a morar com Damon. Os flashes de velhas memórias voltam a aparecer, lembranças de onde o trio se conheceu: um antigo hospital psiquiátrico. Mas as coisas vão melhorar? Um novo personagem entra em ação.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

Eu estou me deixando ficar mole, Damon. E não digo isso no sentido de estar boba, mas no sentido de estar ruim e eu desculpar, relevar. Por vezes tem sido assim. Nada é sustentado por apenas palavras. Ele me estendeu uma taça com vinho. Sentou-se no chão à minha frente e bebericou a sua. O quê que há? Qual o problema dessa vez? Até roupas você trouxe.

Eu precisava do meu porto. Segurei por algum tempo sozinha, mas agora não consegui. Suspirei. Eu penso: está acontecendo de novo. Muito menos intenso, desejo eu, Sempere. Sim, muito menos. O que está se repetindo é a insegurança. A gente sempre sabe. Por menor que seja o sinal e a gente escolha ignorar, sabemos. O pior mesmo é que me deixei levar, por ser ele, perdoei. Deixei pra lá. Sabemos que não adianta fazer isso, Isabella. Você sabe. Eu tive esperança. Depois que o fogo dos primeiros dias, ou sei lá, passou, parei de me divertir. Passei a gostar dele. Vê-lo diferente. Estiquei uma perna e deixei mostrar sem querer uma mancha roxa, o que chamou a atenção dele. Talvez ele se encaixasse, disfarcei. Hey, o que é isso? Ele olhou desconfiado para mim e para a mancha. Nada de mais, me bati outra vez na mesa da cozinha que você nunca trocou de lugar.

Eu havia bebido a taça sem perceber. Damon me servia outra vez. Preencheu a sua também.

Não deixe a água esfriar, você vai ficar doente. Onde arrumou esses – essas coisas que fazem espuma – aqui? Você comprou? Não vejo você tendo esse tato. Nem sei como chama. São coisas da Rosiíto, quando ela aparece trás vários mimos. Vejo que estou melhor que você. Damon, me poupe. Ok, dê-me a toalha. Ele levantou e trouxe uma gigante branca para me cobrir. Levantei da banheira e me enrolei.

Vá se vestir, levo tudo para a cozinha. Não demore.

Senti um cheiro bom vindo desde a cozinha e invadindo os cômodos do apartamento. Peguei um casaco dele e vesti. Quase nos joelhos. Que cheiro maravilhoso, hein? Prepare-se para experimentar o melhor molho de macarrão que você poderia provar, disse piscando marotamente. Saudade dessa piscadela. Vem cá me dar um abraço, preciso expressar toda minha saudade. Ele desligou o fogo e veio pronto para um dos melhores abraços do mundo. Não entendo a razão de tanta demora em vir aqui. Cheirei aquele perfume incrível e marcante que só ele parecia ter. Fechei os olhos e permaneci no seu carinho. A gente sempre foi assim, Salvatore. Se não fosse eu, seria você.

Depois de jantarmos e de mais vinho, mais vinho. Damon me ensinou a beber muito. E sobreviver. Estava no fim da terceira garrafa quando decidiu me mostrar fotos na tv. Ele costuma viajar muito. Acendeu a pequena lareira e trouxe uma das colchas super aquecedoras para me ajudar com o frio. Vamos lá, essas são do verão passado. Estive em Roma com alguns conhecidos, ninguém que você saiba. Surgiram fotos em bares, museus, ruas e pontos turísticos, todos com pessoas que nunca vi e que pareciam bem alegres. Ei, volte aquela. O que foi? Volte! Não fuja! Qual delas, Isabella? São tantas. Cala a boca, seu sonso. Apareceu uma garota que eu sentia conhecer, não conseguia lembrar o nome. O rosto em forma de coração, sorriso enorme e certo humor. Damon parecia contente ao lado dela, apesar de fingir tédio na pose. Quem é essa garota? Eu conheço não é? Me diz. É uma das pessoas que conheci lá... Como você saberia? Lancei um olhar estreito para ele e insisti: Damon, se continuar escondendo as coisas vou embora de novo. Me diga quem ela é porque eu sei que conheço! Não entendo esses lapsos que você ainda tem. Aquele remédio causou isso. Parece que nunca vai passar. Quer saber? É a Bonnie. Bonnie? Eu lembrava vagamente desse nome, mas não o ligava àquela imagem. Na verdade nada ligava eu apenas _sentia_ conhecê-la. Você perdeu muita coisa das suas lembranças, por isso ainda tem dificuldades em saber sobre tudo o que houve. Você sabe disso. Sim, eu sei. A questão é que não faço ideia do que esqueci. Claro, é como se não tivesse existido. Chega de vinho. Vamos ver um filme, encosta aqui. Me aninhei no sofá perto o bastante pra ouvir sua respiração. Filho da mãe, continua sabendo mais sobre mim que eu mesma.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

Damon. Oi. Isso vai passar? Claro, sempre passa.

Acordei com cheiro de café por todo o apartamento. Ele parecia ter vida, o cheiro. Que coisa boa. Me lembra coisas boas. Bom dia, senhorita Sempere. Dormiu no sofá super aninhada e me fez acordar dolorido. Obrigada, sempre ao seu dispor. Bom dia, rabo-córneo-úngaro. Se soubesse teria ido dormir sozinha. Como se eu fosse permitir.

Sirva-se. Que vamos fazer hoje? Temos sol, apesar do frio, e podemos sair. Quero lhe mostrar as ruas. Tem um restaurante que é a sua cara e toca um jazz à noite que você irá adorar. Ótimo, mande no meu dia. Preciso mesmo de supervisão e controle. E quem melhor do que eu? Primeiro temos que visitar Rosiíto, ela pegou A gripe. E podemos ir lá? Não tem perigo, isso também não nos causa problema, não se preocupe. O que posso levar para ela? Chocolate e uma garrafa de vinho. Mesmo doente ela vai desejar esses dois.

Não acredito que ela pegou essa droga. Já tentei ajudar, mas ela me escuta? O jeito vai ser... Mirei ele. Já vi tudo, Damon, aposto que misturou esse vinho com outra coisa. Só lhe digo uma coisa a meu favor: prove. Oh, com certeza essa declaração lhe safaria num tribunal. Agora me traga essas panquecas, por favor. E um beijo de bom dia, madame. Acordou melhor? Melhor. Dei uma olhada nas mensagens, nada dele. Ontem eu disse que iria dar uma saída e acho que ele desconfiou, disse o mesmo e não nos falamos mais. Eu acho que gostaria de ver algo hoje. Onde está seu celular? Peguei ele do sofá e mostrei, aqui. Hum, bonito, hein. Damon fez um movimento rápido e tirou a bateria do meu celular, jogou pela janela. Fiquei abismada. Meus olhos cresceram uns 10cm e também gritei em desespero. Corri para a janela onde vi uma enorme tumba que agora habita o coração do meu móvel: um latão de lixo. Olhei de volta para ele. O infeliz sorria displicente como se não tivesse feito nada de mais. Suspirei. Agora você pode se entregar a esta visita. Sem distrações. E coma logo que temos um dia longo e uma noite também. Primeira parada: Las Ramblas! Yup!

Come on, Damon! Suspirei vencida. Não acredito que não pensei em ir lá. Se bem que pensei apenas no seu apartamento, no seu sofá imensamente confortável...

Coma logo! Damon havia preparado mais panquecas e o tempero estava uma delícia, fosse o que fosse. Notei que ainda guarda alguns frascos dos remédios, qual o propósito disso, está tentando formar uma coleção? Bastante conveniente a srta. falar sobre isso. Ele me olhou irônico com um sorrisinho mais irônico impossível. Ué, não sou eu quem guarda frascos daquela droga por aí. Você quer dizer vazios né? Como assim? Enfiei o máximo de panqueca que pude na boca. Você se acha muito sagaz, pensa mesmo que não vi? Me poupe, ele me imitou. Ok, vamos logo começar esse dia. Banho!

Quando estávamos saindo lembrei de uma sensação de pouco tempo e lhe contei. Uma vez eu estava vendo um filme que se passava em grande parte dentro de uma casa no Rio de Janeiro e senti o cheiro do lençol que me cobria durante todo esse tempo. Quando terminou e eu já estava ouvindo Adam Levine cantar Lost Stars, sim, ouça depois, senti o mesmo cheiro e por alguns segundos achei que estava naquela casa e não mais na minha. Nossa mente é uma caixa mágica. Sim, é também onde ficamos loucos. Dado seu histórico não duvido. Como disse, se acha muito sagaz.

Chegamos. Seja bem vinda a Las Ramblas, srta. Sempere. Está linda, meus olhos brilhavam, está tão linda, Damon. Ele foi em direção às barracas e me deixou girando 360 graus de espanto. Trouxe uma flor, uma margarida. Que linda, obrigada. Uma flor para outra flor. Que brega romântico. Você deveria agradecer um cara como eu estar lhe dando uma flor como esta num lugar como este! Obrigada a todos os deuses, beijei seu rosto. Muito obrigada. Ótimo, vamos atrás do artistas loucos. Aqui tem aos montes. Alguns segundos depois avistamos algo parecido com os monstros de Power Rangers. Era um artista todo prateado com cabelos rastafari e fingia ser uma estátua que se movia de vez em quando assustando as pessoas. Havia uma criança atônita observando do colo do pai. Tiramos foto com ele. Sorria, gata. Sorria, gato. Sorriam!

E agora vamos ao restaurante que lhe falei. Fica na metade das Ramblas. Las Ramblas são uma série de pequenas ruas que se juntam (daí, o nome no plural). Elas têm, ao todo, 1,2 km de comprimento, segundo a Wikipédia.

O restaurante era antiguíssimo e já estava a todo vapor tocando jazz e servindo cafés e pratos. Que delícia. Aquele lugar me encantou, estar ali com um amigo tão querido e ouvindo aquela música incrível, era algo valiosíssimo. Damon, imagino se tive momentos assim antes mas não me lembro. Acho muito louca essa possibilidade. Mesmo que não sinta falta, afinal não recordo.

Tem um escritor daqui que sempre diz: a gente só lembra do que nunca aconteceu. Esse efeito que teve em você me lembra essa frase por ser tão confusa quanto.

Você ainda me surpreende, Damon. Ainda. Vamos para casa, segurou minha mão. Não vamos ver Rosiíto? Iremos outra hora. Seguimos pela Rambla. O céu estava tão negro e luminoso por conta das estrelas, estava lindo. Aquele sentimento voltava a acordar dentro de mim ou quem sabe, me acordar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

Andamos em silêncio até seu apartamento, mas foi um silêncio de companheirismo. A chave girou, destrancou a porta. Entramos e Damon acendeu o interruptor que fica logo na entrada, um abajur clareou de amarelo a sala. Tirou minha jaqueta e jogou no sofá junto à sua. Enquanto segurava meu rosto com suas mãos beijou-me. Sim, nos lábios. Aquilo era um velho sinal de carinho que tínhamos. Não saberia explicar suficientemente bem. Ele seguiu para a cozinha e remexeu o armário. Lavei minhas mãos no banheiro e fui olhar seus discos. Achei um bem conhecido. Ei, não acredito que você ainda tem isso. Mostrei a capa do disco de um famoso cantor de melodia chorosa que certa vez lhe dei. Ele me deu aquele sorrisinho meigo e voltou ao que estava fazendo. Não esqueça de lavar as mãos, hein. Por favor. Provoquei. Resolvi colocaro disco para tocar. O que ele traria para nós? Nostalgia. Abri as janelas e deixei a brisa noturna de Barcelona refrescar aquela noite.

" _She's a good girl, loves her mama Loves Jesus and America too She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis Loves horses and her boyfriend too..."_

Encostei na sacada e observei o céu. Fechei os olhos e absorvi a melodia e a letra daquela antiga canção tão conhecida aos meus ouvidos. Damon chegou de mansinho e suspirou ao meu lado. De vez em quando pego um vinho, ponho esse disco e sento aqui. Observo a rua e o céu. Lembro de você. Senti um arrepio, ele percebeu, entrou e voltou com seu casaco que me apossei na noite anterior.

" _And I'm free, free falling Now I'm free, free falling"_

Eu sinto falta do lugar onde vivemos. Tínhamos amigos lá, você se lembra? Havia uma garota que eu gostava muito, Bonnie. Alguma vez teve notícia dela? Gostaria muito de poder revê-la. Você também era próximo dessa garota, eu lembro. Éramos um trio. Eu não tive mais notícias... Infelizmente. Todos sumiram, não é Damon? Se espalharam... O que estava fazendo lá dentro? Você colocou a música para repetir, como sempre. Ele me olhou e segurou minha mão que estava apoiada na sacada. Me puxou e começou a cantar junto.

" _All the vampires walkin' through the valley They Move west down Ventura Boulevard"_

Dançamos lentamente ao ritmo da canção e ao som daquelas duas vozes, as mais lindas do mundo.

" _And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows And the good girls are home with broken hearts"_

Eu girava em seu abraço confortável e sentia todo carinho que possuíamos um pelo outro. Encostei meu rosto no seu, respirei seu perfume e não percebi quando a música mudou. Ele se afastou, beijou meu nariz e foi na direção da cozinha.

" _Gravity is working against me And gravity wants to bring me down"_

Aproveitei para entrar e fechei uma das portas. Ele voltou com duas taças quase cheias de vinho. Você sabe que é uma das minhas cenas favoritas, não é? O quê? Eu com taças de vinho nas mãos ou eu mesmo? Dei um sorriso de falso desdém, a cena inteira, convencido. Peguei uma das taças e bebi um gole, ele lançou um dos braços ao redor da minha cintura e voltamos a dançar, a nos olhar. Ele voltou a cantarolar... _"Just keep me where the light is"._

 _Deu mais um beijo de leve nos meus lábios, senti o sabor do vinho. Eu estava perdida e nem precisava de mais taças para me entregar. -_ Você é o demônio.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

Eu havia chegado àquele lugar há meses. Faziam experiências com meu sangue e me medicavam. Caso eu não fosse drogado, ficaria incontrolável. Isso foi resultado de uma das experiências que fizeram em mim. Agora precisavam me controlar ou eu mataria a todos. Nos momentos em que não estavam me furando, tirando sangue ou qualquer outra coisa invasiva, eu caminhava pelo prédio. Eu estava preso, digamos que por vontade. Não tinha gana de sair dali. No dia que ela chegou inconsciente e pálida demais, chamou atenção dos outros internos, inclusive a minha. Era linda. Os olhos abertos mas sem movimento. Estava totalmente dopada. Dias depois convenci um enfermeiro, algo assim, a me dizer quem era a nova garota. Isabella Sempere foi o que ele me disse. Parecia não ter mais de 23 anos, talvez menos, cabelos escuros, pele morena, olhos negros. Linda. Imaginei que ela podia ser como eu, mais uma cobaia fonte de sangue e logo mais, poço de loucura.

\- O que está fazendo, Damon?

\- Ora vejam só quem voltou ao parquinho. Bonnie Bennet em carne e osso.

\- Diria mais osso. Estavam me matando de fome. Como foram as últimas semanas? E o que diabos você está espiando daí? – Bonnie se apoiou sobre meu corpo para poder enxergar o outro lado da janela.

\- Chegou uma garota nova. Só quero saber qual é a dela.

\- O que ela é, você quer dizer. Sabe, me deram novos comprimidos dessa vez e acho que estou me sentindo melhor. Quem sabe saímos daqui antes do planejado.

\- O planejado já caducou há meses, Bon Bon. Eu também me sinto melhor, mas ainda não sou eu mesmo. Cem por cento, quero dizer.

\- Ok, vamos comer, por favor. Não aguento mais tanta fome. Dra. Melisson disse que seria um dos efeitos iniciais até me adaptar completamente. Vamos!

Andamos pelo corredor branco encardido até o salão onde todos podiam fazer refeições. Em uma mesa à esquerda ficavam os enfermeiros, ou o que pareciam ser, ao lado, os médicos. Eu e Bonnie chamávamos eles assim por alívio de consciência. Não sabíamos ao certo o que de fato eram.

Aquele lugar funcionava como um grande laboratório onde podiam testar drogas em nós, cada um tinha algum problema, no geral psicológico. Em troca de ajuda com esses problemas que já não tínhamos controle, fornecíamos o que tínhamos. Bonnie usava suas "mágicas" e sabedoria dos ancestrais, eu, usava meu sangue como moeda de troca.

Mas o que diabos aconteceu para irmos parar numa espécie de manicômio/centro de pesquisas? Ah, a velha Mystic Falls finalmente conseguiu banir todos os seres sobrenaturais que haviam ali e de quebra amaldiçoou todos que não fossem humanos comuns. Ponto pro Donovan. Estamos tentando nos livrar do tormento mental que nos foi dado. Não sei sobre os outros, inclusive.

Uma semana após aquele dia compartilhamos o jantar com a presença da garota nova. – O nome dela é Isabella Sempere. Nunca ouvi falar.

\- Nem eu. De onde ela deve ser? É vampira?

\- Me diga você, Bon Bon. O que diz seu radar bruxo?

\- Vou falar com ela, parece perdida. Fique aqui. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e me fuzilou. Mal me mexi.

A vi se aproximar e sorrir docemente para a garota. Ela retribuiu um pouco sem jeito. Bonnie esticou a mão para Isabella como cumprimento, ela hesitou, apertou. Trocaram palavras e logo em seguida estavam as duas vindo para minha mesa. Inclusive meu nome estava gravado nela. E em todas as outras.

\- Damon, esta é Isabella. Nossa nova amiga louca.

\- Bem vinda ao clube. – Sorri para ela e recebi um sorrisk rápido.

Um mês depois éramos o pavor do St. Mungus – foi como apelidamos como referência ao hospital para doenças e acidentes bruxos de um livro infantil. Parecia correto. Começamos a planejar nossa alta. Isabella ia muito bem, precisaria de mais algum tempo ali e poderíamos todos sair, Os Três Mosqueteiros, sem um quarto. O problema foi que tudo mudou. Bonnie certa vez recebeu a visita de um velho conhecido nosso, Enzo. Ela ficou louca e foi embora com ele. Disse que voltaria para nos buscar e seguirmos nosso plano de viajar pelo mundo. Seis meses depois, Isabella recebeu alta. Saímos. Bonnie não respondia nossas investidas. Isabella estava tendo acessos de esquecimento. Coisas bobas ela lembrava, mas foi capaz de esquecer até mesmo sobre os pais. Sobre Bonnie. Raros momentos ela lembrava da mãe, falava sobre o pai e do nada parava. Já estava perdida olhando uma flor, um animal na rua. Isso só não havia acontecido ainda comigo. Eu não saberia o que fazer. Certo dia recebi uma carta, estávamos morando eu e Isabella em Barcelona, era de Bonnie. Dizia que viria nos ver no Natal, em alguns meses. Ela veio, Isabella não a reconheceu. Bonnie e Enzo voltaram para Roma. Estavam vivendo lá. Um ano depois Isabella quis mudar-se, sozinha, disse que precisava viver sem outra pessoa cuidando dela. Veja bem, ela era perfeitamente normal, a questão foi que perdeu partes da memória da época que saiu do St. Mungus para trás. Mesmo que às vezes lembrasse algo ou achasse que lembrava. Era bem confuso. Não deixei ela ir. Não a queria longe. Um dia acordei e ela já não estava. Deixou um bilhete:

 _Querido Damon,_

 _Não me persiga!_

 _Mando notícias. Eu volto!_

 _Te amo._

 _Sempere._

E tem sido assim nos últimos 50 anos. Ela, sendo bruxa, sim, ela nos contou ainda no hospital, mantinha sua beleza e idade aparente, coisa de bruxa.

Ela vai e volta. _Sempre._


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

Não consegui dormir direito aquela noite. Meus sonhos, se é que posso chamar assim, me levavam por becos escuros onde eu sempre encontrava pessoas que eu não vejo há anos, inclusive quem não vejo há alguns meses. Estava acordada pensando sobre o famoso Espelho de Ojesed. Acredito que nossa mente, nosso subconsciente, seja ele. É lá onde estão nossos desejos obscuros, aqueles que não confessamos, que negamos a nós mesmos. E ele revela. Cansei de revirar na cama, Damon provavelmente estava acordado me ouvindo. Levantei e fui até a cozinha preparar algo para comer. Abri os armários e encontrei pão, geleia, manteiga e queijo na geladeira. Preparei três.

\- Agora falta o essencial. – Procurei por vinho e para minha surpresa não encontrei. Apenas suco de uma fruta vermelha que não conheço e parecia morango. Despejei num copo dos grandes e levei tudo nas mãos até chegar ao quarto de Damon. Estava um pouco claro pelo abajour, apoiei o lanche no criado mudo e afastei o lençol para me sentar.

\- O que você tem aí? – Ele falou por baixo das cobertas.

\- Comida.

\- Ótimo, estava mesmo com fome. – Ele se descobriu e sentou ao meu lado já colocando uma das mãos no pão mais próximo.

\- Estamos sem vinho...

\- Eu sei – Abocanhou metade do pão.

\- Como você permitiu que chegássemos a este ponto? Sem vinho, sem vida.

\- Amanhã compramos. Me diga – ele falava com a boca cheia – por que não conseguiu dormir?

\- Sonhos ou pesadelos, não sei dizer. Estava lembrando de gente do passado.

\- Aquele cara também? Me dê o suco, por gentileza. – Olhei rabugenta para ele.

\- Sim... Não quero falar dele. Só quero comer e ficar aqui em paz.

\- Todo bien, señorita. Como la señorita desear.

\- Si, si, si. Devolva o suco.

\- Que vamos fazer hoje? Estou com tanta energia dentro de mim. Não sei o que é. Quero ver o mar. Podíamos ir a Barceloneta, que acha?

Mal dei tempo para ele responder.

\- Levante, já está amanhecendo, podemos passar o dia lá. – Damon não estava ligando muito para o que eu dizia, claramente não. - Levanta! – Ele estava comendo meu segundo pão e me olhava de cara feia.

\- Não quero levantar. Nem o Sol acordou ainda. Por que eu...

\- Onde está seu short de banho? Não acredito que sempre serei sua mãe, Damon. – Eu já estava revirando suas gavetas.

\- Ótimo, me ignore. Vou ignorá-la também. – ele voltou a se cobrir e sumiu por baixo das cobertas.

\- Damon, se você não sair daí em 3 segundos eu juro que lhe arranco à força - Nada.

De repente ele começou a gritar e arrancar as cobertas feito louco. Agora estava apenas de short e todo vermelho. Caiu da cama e me olhou furioso do chão.

\- Você colocou fogo em mim! Fogo! Em mim!

\- Só para você levantar, baby. Veja, estão inteiras, as cobertas.

\- Não diria o mesmo sobre mim!

\- Vamos, Damon. Arrume-se. Saímos em meia hora. – Fui para a cozinha garimpar coisas paga a viagem.

\- Ainda vou jogar você pela janela.

\- Eu escuto seus sibilos, viu?

\- DANE-SE!

Duas horas depois estávamos queimando sob um sol saudável, visto pelo horário, lendo, eu, uma revista e ele um livro. Levei frutas e compramos alguns sanduíches e suco a caminho de Barceloneta. Uma região portuária e um pouco desorganizada, mas de praias vazias e águas calmas, apesar de frias.

Molhei os pés e voltei para nosso "acampamento". Algumas poucas pessoas estavam por ali também, porém longe, espalhadas. Algumas crianças brincando na areia...

\- Damon, eu sinto que estou bem outra vez. Todas as coisas que eu sentia, as boas e ruins, não estão mais aqui – fiz um círculo imaginário sobre meu coração e estômago usando uma das mãos – acho que passou...

\- E quanto aqui? – Ele apontou para a própria cabeça.

\- Tudo normal – sorri e deitei minha cabeça sobre seu colo.

\- Ótimo. Você está cada vez mais rápida. Agora tenho até medo da nossa próxima guerra. Provavelmente não se importará em fazer as pazes. – Damon fingia tristeza.

\- Óbvio que isso não seria possível. A quem eu recorreria quando tivesse uma nova crise? Não sou burra, querido.

\- Mas que incrível é saber disso. Acho que preciso me exercitar um pouco para processar tanta informação. – Ele se levantou, fui obrigada a tirar minha cabeça de seu colo, e estendeu uma das mãos – Vamos pôr as engrenagens para funcionar!

Corremos, andamos, ele me levantou pelos braços, me rodou até eu quase vomitar em seu cabelos. Sentamos para ver o horizonte.

\- Por culpa sua sempre que observo o horizonte lembro daquela frase doentia que você me dizia: você precisa de novos horizontes, ver além... blá, blá.

\- Blá, blá que traumou sua mente. Sei que você adora essa história.

\- Odeio admitir.

\- Odeio brócolis.

\- Odeio pepino, urgh!

\- Odeio... saudade.

\- Odeio você.

\- Odeio você.

\- Odeio Bonnie estar longe...

Damon me olhou com aqueles azuis arregalados. – Bonnie? Quem está enganando quem aqui?

Suspirei – Lembrei de muitas coisas nos últimos tempos e sei porque ela foi embora.

\- E?

\- Tentei ligar para ela algumas vezes, sim, peguei no seu celular. Eu não consigo deixá-la atender. Bem, da última vez Enzo atendeu. Eu fiquei quieta. Desliguei.

\- Às vezes nos falamos, eu e Enzo. Ele conta como estão. Ela ainda não quer ver você e sabe sobre sua memória.

\- Acha que tenho algum direito de procurá-la?

\- Não diria direito, mas vocês eram um time. Acho que merecem uma segunda chance. Se até eu tive, imagine vocês duas.

\- Realmente não sei como lhe dão segundas chances. – Soquei levemente seu ombro.

\- Todos merecemos. Meu irmão me ensinou isso. Não que ele fosse mais esperto que eu, mas nessa talvez ele tenha razão.

\- Ok, apenas vamos olhar este céu azul e depois decidimos o que faço.

\- Ainda preciso repor o estoque de vinho...

\- Absolutamente.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6_

Eu estava há quatro meses em Barcelona com Damon. Naquele dia era o aniversário dele e eu estava preparando uma reuniãozinha com os mais íntimos. Damon tem poucos amigos, na verdade. É o lobo solitário. Saí logo cedo para comprar coisas para o jantar e o deixei resmungando no quarto pelo barulho – mínimo – que eu fazia. Quando voltei, ele já tinha saído sabe Deus para onde. Nem deixou bilhete. "Espero que não tenha fugido, Salvatore", pensei. Deixei tudo separado na geladeira e na mesa da cozinha, o chef era Damon, não eu. Resolvi comprar flores e um presentinho. Imaginei que Las Ramblas seria o lugar perfeito. Peguei um bonde e cheguei em 15 minutos em uma das milhares de entradas daquela rua incrivelmente linda, mágica e cheirando a tudo, a depender da esquina.

Fui na minha floricultura favorita, encontrei minha vendedora especial: - Rosiíto! Que bom encontrá-la, meu bem. Há tempos não lhe vejo.

\- Mas não é minha bebé? Que milagre você aqui! Onde está Damon?

\- Ai, me abraça, vai. Que saudade! Por favor, me enxergue antes de começar a perguntar por ele, caramba...

\- Mas que bela, como está? Por que ele não veio também? Sei que dia é hoje.

\- Estou caindo em depressão por sua falta de amor em relação a mim. Salvatore está por aí, saiu sem avisar aonde ia.

\- Mas que mulher deprimente, céus!

\- Tem algo para ele aí?

\- Mas é claro que tem. Escute, não poderei ir à festa mais tarde. – Ela estava sussurrando, estranho.

\- Por que está sussurrando? – Sussurrei de volta.

\- Quem está sussurando aqui? – Ela continuava sussurrando e agora olhava para os lados.

\- Tá fugindo de quem, Rosiíto? – Tagarelei alto.

\- Fala baixo, mulher!

\- Que diabos está tramando, então? – Voltei a sussurrar.

\- Tenho um encontro. Calada! – Ela também sussurrou de novo.

\- Ok, Damon vai adorar saber disso.

\- Sim, ele vai. Inclusive é um amigo dele. Um amigo italiano bem charmozão, nada de mais.

\- Você vai pegar um italiano? Miiiiiiiiiiiiraaa! – Gritei.

\- Calada! – Ela gritou e me puxou para dentro da loja. – Quer que os vizinhos todos saibam que estou tendo encontros? O que vão pensar?

\- Que você não está morta, afinal.

\- Você e Damon são iguaizinhos. Dois perdidos. Não me espanta darem tão certo. Uuuurgh

\- Ok, preciso de flores. Vou levar umas orquídeas para ele. Fica falando delas de vez em quando, acho que é indireta.

\- Tenho certeza que é.

\- Inclusive você me deve uma.

\- Mas que direta!

\- Bem, faz meses. Desde que cheguei você me enrola.

\- Ok, qual delas?

\- As amarelas – quase vomitei arco-íris de tanta gratidão. Rosiíto fingiu uma cara entediada.

\- E para ele?

\- Brancas! Ele vai amar!

\- Ah, vai. Bem, leve esse cartão para ele por mim. Diga que depois levo umas coisinhas.

\- Leve mais daqueles sais e sei lá mais o que que fazem espumas na banheira e cheiros deliciosos...

\- Andou usando, hein?

\- Garota, desde minha primeira noite naquele apartamento ele despejou vários daqueles trecos na banheira e nem ele próprio sabe o que são, apenas dizia "coisas da Rosiíto".

\- Levarei. Anda, me dá um beijo.

Na saída, estava tão afobada e ainda rindo que bati com tudo em um rapaz. Lindo, por sinal. Por um segundo achei que era o próprio Damon, mas depois vi que era um estranho. Muito bonito esse estranho. Ambos pedimos desculpas enquanto ele me segurava para eu não cair, eu havia desequilibrado, genial. Sorriu para mim e olhei atordoada para ele.

\- Desculpe mais uma vez, eu não vi você, culpa minha.

\- Bem, veja como estou... – Ele apontou para sua camisa branca que agora adquirira um tom marrom de... Capuccino?

\- Oh, céus! Sujei você todo! Rosiíto, vem cá, veja o que fiz. Vou pedir algo para limpar isso, me desculpe, por favor. – Eu estava passando a maior vergonha e Rosiíto apenas olhando do balcão da floricultura. Ela estava adorando o show.

\- Não se preocupe, não vou a lugar algum mesmo, só vim buscar umas flores e vou para casa. – Ele parecia tão gentil e aquele sorriso? Santa mãe.

\- Não, vamos dar um jeito, preciso lhe recompensar. Estou morta de vergonha.

\- Ainda bem que as suas orquídeas estão bem – ele pegou as brancas que eram para Damon.

\- Aqui, queridos. Um pano molhado para amenizar essa sujeira. Que garota estabanada, hein? – Ela me olhava venenosa, parecia que precisava me fazer passar mais vergonha, estava adorando tudo aquilo. – Você precisa recompensar este senhor, Isabella. – Sorriu marotamente. Cheguei perto para pegar o pano e sussurrei: - Te mato, Rosiíto.

\- Ora, acho que você deveria obrigá-la a pagar outra bebida. Apenas acho.

\- Não, bobagem.

\- Não dê ouvidos a essa mulher... Como é mesmo seu nome?

\- Ethan Corleone ao seu dispor. Eu e Rosiíto nos entreolhamos. – Não sou da máfia italiana, acho bom deixar claro. – Ele disse isso num tom descontraído, quase rindo.

\- Adoro os filmes do Poderoso Chefão ou Godfather ou ainda Padrino.

\- Vejo que gosta mesmo. – Ele olhou para Rosiíto e pediu meia dúzia de margaridas.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Bem, podemos tomar um café, que acha? Ou o que você preferir. Tem um café logo em frente. – Oh, céus, aquele homem de cabelos longos e escuros, com aquela blusa branca manchada por capuccino e uma calça bege perfeitamente combinados ao sorriso... Quase um Damon a não ser pelas cores claras.

\- Mas é claro que ela vai. – Rosiíto reapareceu com as margaridas dele. Saí da loja olhando para minha amiga com cara de quem estava entrando numa aventura marota. Ela piscava para mim fazendo gestos obcenos com a língua. Acho que queria dizer que lamberia o cliente todo...

Escolhemos uma daquelas mesas à beira das Ramblas que nos deixava admirar a calle e tudo que havia nela, pelo menos por perto. Pedi um suco de laranja com gelo, nossa, estava quente, e Ethan escolheu o mesmo.

\- Desistiu do café?

\- Melhor manter distância de bebidas quentes na sua presença... Isabella, não é? – Confirmei com a cabeça.

\- O que faz da vida, Ethan? É um nome americano?

\- Eu sou arquiteto. Moro aqui em Barcelona há alguns anos, mas nasci em Florença, na Itália.

\- Ainda diz não ser da máfia italiana.

\- Talvez de outra.

\- Exatamente. Mas vou fingir que não pensei nisso também.

\- E você? O que faz? – Tive que parar e pensar. Eu não fazia nada exatamente há muito tempo!

\- Bem, você me pegou. Eu estudei jornalismo, periodismo, como diz aqui. Passei um tempo em algumas cidades diferentes, sempre mudando. Não fico muito tempo no mesmo lugar, dizem que é meu lado geminiano. Hoje estou de férias. Me dei férias por tempo indeterminado.

\- Acho que você sim é da máfia. Ao menos de alguma família mafiosa.

\- Pode ser – semicerrei os olhos para ele – moro com um amigo aqui perto, chama-se Damon Salvatore.

\- Hum, italiano também. Parece que Barcelona está cheia de nós. – Nossos pedidos chegaram e começamos a desfrutar daquela bebida deliciosamente gelada no calorão que fazia.

\- Inclusive hoje é aniversário dele – peguei as orquídeas e as coloquei em cima da mesa onde a brisa estava passando. Nos olhamos dois segundos e pensei. – Você poderia ir. Vai ser em nossa casa com algumas pessoas, algo tranquilo.

\- Ir ao aniversário de alguém que não conheço? Parece interessante. Eu gostaria, sim.

\- Ótimo. Vou lhe passar o endereço - Peguei um guardanapo e pedi uma caneta ao garçom. Anotei. Ethan claramente estranhou.

\- Você não tem celular?

\- Oh, não. Damon me fez o favor de quebrá-lo logo que cheguei aqui. Não me importei em conseguir outro. É libertador, na verdade.

\- Que pessoa estranha é você, hein. Mas acho que sobrevivo na volta aos anos remotos sem tecnologia. – Ele passou os olhos no endereço - Não vou me atrasar.

\- Bom, eu preciso ir agora. Tenho muita coisa para arrumar e o aniversariante sumiu parte da manhã, espero que não tenha sido uma saída estratégica. Preciso mesmo ir.

\- Te vejo às 8, então.

\- Até lá – Nos beijamos no rosto e saí carregando uma orquídea em cada mão em direção ao sol de 33 graus e uma brisa leve quase inexistente. Ethan Corleone, que nome! Que sorriso...


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

Os convidados foram chegando e nada de Damon aparecer, Isabella já estava preocupada. A casa estava cheia e o som alto. Ela espalhou lâmpadas pela varanda e luzinhas pela sala. Estava um clima ótimo. Passava com uma bandeja de salgados pelos convidados oferecendo a todos quando olhou para a porta de entrada e viu o cara de mais cedo, Ethan. Ele a viu e sorriu, em uma das mãos havia uma garrafa de bourbon. Foi ao seu encontro.

\- Para Damon. Onde ele está? – Abraçaram-se rapidamente e trocaram beijos nas faces.

\- Ainda não apareceu.

\- Será que vai faltar na própria festa?

\- Ah, acho que não. Ele vai aparecer. – Isabella ofereceu um salgado e ele pegou.

\- Bom. Quem fez?

\- Rosiíto mandou algumas coisinhas – sorriu.

Era por volta de nove horas quando começou a tocar uma música que Isabella simplesmente adorava e ela chamou Ethan para dançar. Levou rapidamente o presente de Damon para a cozinha e voltou empolgada.

 _Darling, you've got to let me know_ _  
_ _Should I stay or should I go?_

\- Eu conheço essa! – Ethan ficou muito animado de repente, Isabella adorou que ele também gostasse da música. Dançaram juntos pela sala balançando o corpo, rodopiando, ele pegava a mão dela e a girava e depois puxava para si outra vez. Outros convidados também dançavam pela sala tornando tudo ainda mais divertido.

 _This indecision's bugging me  
Esta indecision me molesta  
If you don't want me, set me free_

\- Set me freee! – Ethan cantarolava enquanto rebolava o quadril junto com Isabella. Ela ria sem parar, estava muito alegre. Que cara legal, pensou.

 _Si me quedo es doble  
So you gotta let me know  
Me tienes que decir  
Should I stay or should I go?_

\- Should I stay or should I go? – Era Damon que aparecera de repente e abraçava ambos, estava um pouco bêbado.

\- Damon! Onde você se meteu o dia todo?

\- Fui pegar meus presentes pessoalmente. Quem é o bonitão aqui? – Damon estava com os olhos queimando na direção de Ethan.

\- Ethan, prazer, Damon.

\- Ethan...

\- Ele lhe trouxe uma garrafa de bourbon.

\- Não sabia que conhecia pessoas que eu não conheço, Isabella. Está se saindo muito bem. Fique à vontade, Ethan. A casa é sua... ao menos esta noite. – Sorriu e olhou para Isabella sério, mas um tanto tonto. Pegou sua mão e fez sinal para saírem dali.

\- Já volto, Ethan.

\- Ela já volta, Ethan.

Os dois saíram em direção à varanda e encontraram duas pessoas esperando por eles. Era um casal muito bonito. Isabella segurava a mão de Damon enquanto caminhavam. Ao ver quem estava na varanda, Isabella tomou um susto. Estacou.

\- Oi, Isa. – Era Bonnie.

\- Bo-bonnie? – ela se encaminhou para abraçar a amiga que não via há muito tempo. Tanto tempo que não conseguia lembrar a última vez que a viu. Se abraçaram longamente e quando se afastaram, Isabella estava com os olhos arregalados, surpresa. Olhou para o lado e o viu também.

\- Enzo!

\- Olá, bombonzinho. – Enzo a abraçou e beijou seu rosto. – Como vai?

\- Gente, quanto tempo não vejo vocês. Nem consigo lembrar da última vez. Onde estavam?

Bonnie olhou para Damon de um jeito cúmplice. – Estamos morando em Sevilha. Você poderia nos visitar qualquer dia desses.

\- Claro! Por que só apareceram hoje? Caramba, faz muito tempo desde que... – Ela parecia ter se perdido. Não sabia mesmo quando havia visto aqueles dois. O que era aquilo? Lembrava de serem muito unidos, os quatro e agora ela estava perdida no tempo. – Eu não consigo entender porque nos separamos.

\- Estavam em lua de mel, Isabella. Foi isso. – Damon interviu.

\- Ah... – Ela olhou as mãos de Bonnie procurando a aliança, não lembrava de estarem noivos nem mesmo de casarem. – E as alianças, gente?

\- Foi só um jeito de falar, amor. Esses aí são os eternos namorados. – Explicava Damon revirando os olhos.

\- Bem, vamos passar o final de semana com vocês dois. Que acha? – Bonnie parecia segurar o choro, estava muito emocionada. Isabella talvez não percebesse.

\- Ótimo, adorei a ideia. Escutem, preciso apresentar uma pessoa a vocês.

\- Aquele cara? – Damon fez uma careta e olhou para Enzo.

\- Isso, você sabia que ele é italiano? Será que é seu parente? Não vão acreditar no sobrenome – Isabella estava super animada, ficou assim de repente, ao falar do novo amigo sem nome. – Corleone! Vejam que loucura.

\- Ele é da máfia? – Enzo quis saber.

\- Foi o que perguntei também. Vou trazê-lo aqui. – Ela saiu correndo para dentro da casa.

\- Que diabos foi isso, Damon? – Bonnie agora não segurava mais as lágrimas. Estava confusa e furiosa com Damon.

\- Eu avisei. Ela está descontrolada. Não toma os remédios há tempos. Acha que não precisa. Acha que não sei.

\- E você deixa? Está cuidando dela ou não? – Enzo estava nervoso também.

\- Eu faço o que posso, mas não dá para enfiar comprimidos goela abaixo nela, ok?

Bonnie foi se encostar na mureta da varanda, olhava a rua, tentando respirar e se acalmar. Uma garota passou com dois drinks nas mãos. Ela a abordou.

\- Você não quer beber. – Disse tocando no braço da garota, pegou um para si e deu o outro a Enzo.

\- Tive medo dela não reconhecer vocês dois. Até um tempo atrás ela não sabia quem era Bonnie, a viu em fotos e não soube quem era.

\- De novo. – Respondeu a amiga ainda nervosa.

\- É, mas hoje ela soube perfeitamente. Só não sabe quando se viram por último...

\- Há três anos, quem sabe.

\- Melhore essa cara, ela está vindo com o novo amiguinho.

\- Ótimo. – Bonnie engoliu a bebida.

Isabella vinha segurando a mão de Ethan e desviando das pessoas que estavam pela casa. Estava sorridente, muito alegre mesmo. Ethan era um tipão, sorriso largo, cabelos longos, uma blusa social amassada e um copo na mão livre. Era quase Damon. Eram bem parecidos, na verdade.

\- Bem, estes são Enzo e Bonnie, amigos nossos há muito tempo. Nem sei dizer quanto. – O que era verdade. Enzo esticou uma mão e Ethan apertou cumprimentando o novo cara. Bonnie fez o mesmo.

\- Incrível, agora que todos se conhecem podemos curtir um pouco minha festa? – Damon olhou para o lado e reconheceu uma amiga – Denise! Como vai? Poderia fazer companhia ao meu amigo Ethan? Isso mesmo se cumprimentem – Ele estava quase jogando a garota em cima de Ethan – Vamos dançar, Isabella. – Damon não deu tempo para ela pensar, saiu quase que a arrastando pelos cotovelos. Estava tocando uma canção familiar.

 _She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
She loves you  
And you know you should be glad_

\- Você pegou todos os meus discos?

\- Claro que sim, onde eu ia arranjar músicas que você gostasse se não fosse nos seus discos?

\- Boa garota.

 _She loves you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
With a love like that  
You know you should be glad_

\- Ok, por que está tratando Ethan mal? Eu diria que está com ciúme. – Damon a rodou pensando numa resposta.

\- Ciúme? Só estou de olho no novo cara. – Sorriu e piscou os olhos.

\- Mentiroso. – Isabella sibilou olhando os lábios dele.

\- Cale a boca e dance, Isa. Hoje eu mando aqui. Você obedece. – outro giro.

\- Vou ficar tonta desse jeito, Damon! Já bebi o bastante por hoje e você ainda fica me rodando. – Damon a puxou para si e passaram a dançar colados mesmo com a música gritando um ritmo corrido. A canção estava quase no fim quando ele começou a cantar junto olhando para sua garota.

 _-_ She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah

\- Yeah she loves you.

Agora começava a preferida de Isabella. O ritmo desacelerou, tudo ficou mais calmo. As pessoas dançavam lentamente agora.

\- Agora é sua vez de cantar. – Damon abraçou Isabella carinhosamente e ela encostou o rosto em seu ombro.

 _-_ Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me… Feliz aniversário, Damon Salvatore.

\- Obrigada, Isabella Sempere. – Ele beijou de leve sua cabeça e sentiu o perfume que saia dos seus cabelos. – Estou de olho no cara.

\- Sinto que você vai gostar dele. Eu estou meio encantada, não posso negar.

\- Continuo de olho no cara.

\- Tudo bem...

 _Somewhere in her smile, she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me_


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8_

A manhã seguinte à festa de Damon foi um arrastar de corpos pela casa. Permaneceram Enzo e Bonnie no sofá-cama, um garoto estava jogado no tapete da sala aos pés de Bonnie, e Damon e Isabella dormiram juntos. O primeiro a levantar foi Damon. Olhou pro lado e viu uma garota descabelada e o rosto manchado de maquiagem. Deu um beijo na bochecha dela e um sorrisinho carinhoso. Levantou sem fazer barulho e foi em direção à cozinha avistando o garoto que dormiu lá. Revirou os olhos. Chegando na cozinha pôs a máquina de expresso para trabalhar, pegou um saco de pães, abriu a geladeira e pegou o que sobrou: queijo, requeijão em creme e enfiando a mão nos confins mais obscuros daquele ser vital à casa, achou presunto, uma fatia. Abriu a vasilha e cheirou, fez um gesto com a boca, estava bom.

Serviu-se um pouco do que já estava descendo para a jarra numa xícara e começou a cantarolar enquanto bebia o café quente e forte.

\- Droga, não tem açúcar. - Notou pondo a língua para fora, reprovando.

Adoçou e bebeu outra vez. Uma delícia. Suspirou. Iniciou o trabalho dos sanduíches. Comeu dois no processo. Colocou açúcar no restante do café e despejou no bule. Foi na direção da varanda. Passou um braço pela mesa despejando tudo que estava ali para o chão. "Isabella vai me matar." Foi até a sala e colocou um dos CDs usado na noite anterior para tocar. Escolheu a faixa, mas antes do play, colocou o volume no máximo. Sorriu consigo mesmo.

"Should I stay or should I go?"

Saiu dançando pela sala e foi de volta para seu quarto. Arrancou o lençol que cobria metade da amiga e a puxou pelas pernas até metade da cama. O que fez ela dar um grito assustada tentando se segurar em algo, sem sucesso.

\- Damon! Desliga isso! – Bonnie rosnava da sala.

\- Calada, Bonbon! - ele se voltou para a porta de saída do quarto.

\- Que diabos é isso? A festa não acabou? – Isabella estava de cara inchada e perdida. – Onde é que eu TÔ?

\- No paraíso, baby. Vamos comer, levanta ou te jogo na banheira de água fria.

\- Não... Sai daqui. – gemeu enquanto tentava voltar ao centro da cama. Damon saiu do quarto.

\- Largue isso aí e venha me ajudar. Depois arrumamos tudo. - Enzo já estava dobrando as cobertas quando Damon voltou para a sala e seguiu para a varanda. Eles levaram os sanduíches e o café para lá. - Ambos sentaram-se e começaram a devorar os sanduíches.

\- Cara, isso está uma delícia.

Damon piscou para ele confirmando. - Arraste sua namorada para cá, por gentileza. - As duas entraram e apalparam as cadeiras tentando sentar. Comeram e beberam até alguém comentar:

\- Tem um garoto no chão da sala. Não conheço. Alguém tem ideia de quem seja?

\- Pensei que conhecesse meus convidados, Isabella.

\- O pessoal do bar também veio e você sabe que perder o controle de quem entra e sai desta casa não é lá tão difícil. - Retorquiu Isabella.

\- Com certeza foi assim que aquele tal de Ethan entrou, hein? - Damon ficou rabugento ao lembrar da noite anterior.

Isabella e Bonnie reviraram os olhos. Isabella pegou dois pães e um pouco de café para o garoto. Acordou ele e ofereceu. Ele comeu tudo de boa vontade e depois apareceu na varanda para dizer tchau.

\- Damon, vai ser controlador até quando? Não me espanta sua garota trazer homens estranhos para sua casa. Eu faria pior. De propósito, é claro. - Disse Enzo para o amigo, queria provocar.

\- Não sabia que seu namorado tinha ciúmes de mim, Bonnie.

\- Vocês-dois-dois-idiotas. - Bonnie falava de boca cheia suspirando.

Enzo e Damon se olharam dando muxoxos em direção às garotas.

\- Ok, Damon. Aquele cara balançou o monstro que habita em você, não foi?

\- Qual é, Enzo. Me deixa em paz.

\- Todo mundo viu. - agora era Bonnie que também provocava o amigo.

\- Bonbon, até você?

\- Parem de enxê-lo. Depois sou eu quem paga. - Isabella esticou uma mão para pegar o bule.

\- Viram? Caladinhos.

\- Isso pra mim é medo. - alfinetou Enzo.

\- Pra mim é ciúme do Damon e medo da Isabella. Isso sim, baby. - Bonnie e Enzo bateram as palmas como comemorando mais um ponto no jogo.

\- Baby? Ainda usam esse termo? Vou ali vomitar. - Damon tentava reverter a situação, queria manter a boa forma de provocador e não ser alfinetado tão cedo em sua própria varanda.

\- Olha quem fala. - cuspiu enzo.

\- É verdade, você me chama de docinho. - Isabella piscou para Bonnie rindo do espanto do companheiro.

\- Isabella, quietinha, amor.

\- Viu? - os três gritaram em uníssono. Damon revirou os olhos.

\- Como não estão juntos? – Bonnie estava descrente.

\- Ela prefere caras parecidos comigo, inclusive na nacionalidade.

\- Ele é americano? Reparei no cabelo, mesmo que o seu. - Enzo passou a mirar Damon com mais afinco.

\- Não, meu caro. O dele está 3cm maior. – Damon foi cirúrgico.

\- Ele é italiano, gente. - Isabella jogou.

\- Não entendi o ponto "mesma nacionalidade". – comentou Bonnie olhando para Damon cética.

\- Meu pai era italiano, Bonnie-que-tudo-vê. Bem, gente. Temos uma faxina pela frente, se não sacaram ainda.

\- Fugindo pela tangente... - Enzo disse baixinho limpando a boca.

\- Bem, é isso ou nossa little witch ajuda.

\- Little o quê? – Isabella parou de olhar o céu e se voltou para os garotos. - Desculpem, estava tento um momento com esse céu azul ma-ra-vilhoso.

Os amigos pareceram não entender o que ela dizia. Olharam-se todos e finalmente Enzo disse algo.

\- Witch?

\- Witch? – Isabella repetiu sem entender. – Por que vocês chamaram ela de bruxa? Perdi o que da piada?

Eles entenderam, era mais um "momento" dela. De repente as ideias misturavam e ela voltava para outro momento, era um tipo de bug no cérebro da amiga.

\- Bells, onde você está agora? – Perguntou Bonnie testando a amiga.

\- Hum, difícil essa. Varanda da casa do Damon?

\- Ótimo, a ironia voltou. – Bonnie respondeu.

\- Ok, garotas, vamos arrumar tudo isso aqui. Vocês duas podem ir comprar algo pro jantar já que passa das 15h, Enzo prepara.

\- Isso aí. O chef está de volta.

Isabella achou um pouco estranho a mudança de assunto, que amigos loucos ela foi arranjar. Resolveu sair com Bonnie assim mesmo. Precisava ver a rua, sentia que há dias não via a cidade.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9_

Após o jantar os quatro sentaram-se na varanda para ver o céu de estrelas daquela noite. Havia tanto tempo que não se reunião assim. Isabella não teve mais nenhum "momento" e também notou que Ethan não ligou para ela como haviam combinado. Era uma pena, ela estava começando a se interessar mesmo por aquele novo e lindo desconhecido. Ela resolveu deitar primeiro que todos e dormiu rapidamente, ainda estava cansada da festa e de ajudar os amigos na limpeza da casa. Teve sonhos incomuns, agitados, mas não acordou, não conseguia. Estava lúcida no momento que apareceu um homem bonito que a beijou na testa e sentou num sofá com ela. Os dois pareciam se conhecer bem. Ele colocou uma das pernas dela sobre seu colo e começou a alisar seus pés.

Falavam sobre Damon, sobre visitá-lo em Barcelona. Fazia tempo que Isabella não via o melhor amigo. Nem mesmo telefonemas eram dados. Também tinha os remédios que o homem incentivava ela a parar, a controlar-se sozinha. Ela tentava, mas passava muito mal quando tinha crises. Ele perguntou onde ela ia com a mala que estava pronta no quarto deles. Ela respondeu que ia ver Damon. Que havia comprado suas passagens. Que ele não precisava ir já que não queria. Já que não gostava do amigo dela. Ele segurou um dos pés dela e apertou mais forte os dedos, sorriu para a companheira, perguntou novamente onde ela ia. Isabella respondeu sem entender, ele torceu o primeiro dedo. Ela gritou de dor, assustada e com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava louco? Não conseguiu se livrar de suas mãos, levou outra pancada no rosto. Caiu do sofá. Ficou nervosa, a crise estava começando, quase a dominava. Começou a tremer, aquele homem em cima dela, segurando seus braços e dizendo bem perto do seu rosto que ela não iria a canto algum sem a permissão dele.

O pânico tomou conta de Isabella, o corpo inteiro tremia, ela sentiu um fogo surgir dentro de si, talvez mais um sintoma da crise, onde estavam seus remédios? Como sair dali? Ele iria continuar batendo nela até quando? O homem bonito colocou uma das mãos em seu pescoço e a outra desceu sobre sua roupa. Dizia que ela pertencia a ele e a ninguém mais. Ela entendeu o que viria em seguida, não permitiria mesmo que custasse mais hematomas pelo corpo. Foi quando o fogo que ela sentiu começou a se transformar em força. De repente foi tomada por uma energia e coragem que não lembrava um dia ter havido nela. Queria de qualquer forma se livrar daquela situação e de repente aquele homem foi parar na parede, esticado, paralisado. Ela se levantou, arrumou a roupa, foi bem perto dele e falou em sua face palavras que ela mesma não entendia. Que sonho louco. Olhou mais uma vez para o homem e tomou um susto. Ela sabia quem era! Era ele, mas não podia ser. Não... Tudo foi ficando turvo, rodou e ela acordou em sua cama sentada sem ar.

Olhou pros lados e estava novamente na casa de Damon, tentou se acalmar, o ar foi voltando. Procurou os remédios, achou um frasco na cômoda e tomou dois de vez. Levantou e foi em direção ao quarto do amigo. Quando abriu a porta e entrou ele se mexeu na cama. Ela ficou quieta, pensativa. Como ia dizer aquilo? Ela havia lembrado.

\- Damon...

\- O que foi? – Damon levantou a cabeça olhando o desenho do corpo da amiga nas sombras.

\- Damon, lembrei quem é o Ethan. – Isabella estava ofegante e enrolava as palavras ao que falava - Ele... Eu odeio ele. – Ela começou a chorar desesperada e Damon não entendeu nada.

\- Lembrou? Como assim? Vem pra cá. – Ele se inclinou sobre a cama e acendeu um abajour - Ela sentou ao lado dele e encostou o rosto no seu ombro, ainda tremia. Encarou o amigo no escuro e disparou aos sussurros: - Ele foi meu noivo. Ele me machucou, deixou... marcas e não queria que eu visse você. Nenhum de vocês. Eu lembrei. Agora deve estar querendo vingança, ele é louco. Essa reaproximação... – Isabella se afastou de Damon e tirou a camisa que estava usando, deixando ele confuso. Fechou os olhos e passou as palmas das mãos sobre os seios, barriga e coxas. O que Damon viu o deixou perplexo, arregalou seus olhos, ficou boquiaberto. Manchas escuras foram surgindo por onde as mãos da garota haviam passado, algumas cicatrizes. Ela começou a chorar copiosamente e tudo o que seu amigo podia fazer naquele momento era abraçá-la, confortá-la.

\- Ainda dói.

\- Calma, amor. A gente tá aqui, ninguém vai chegar perto de você, muito menos aquele carcamano. – Damon fazia carinho em sua cabeça, tentando aliviá-la, mas estava com ódio. Segurava um choro de raiva e lamento. Aquele cara machucou sua garota? Não ia ficar assim, não mesmo. – Durma aqui hoje. Eu já estava com saudade dos seus chutes mesmo.

Ele conseguiu fazer Isabella dormir. O dia seguinte seria difícil. Ele teria uma conversinha com aquele cara.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10_

Assim que a amiga dormiu, ele saiu lentamente da cama e foi acordar Bonnie. Os dois foram para a varanda e ele lhe contou o que houve. Bonnie ficou tão nervosa que fez todas as lâmpadas do cordão sobre suas cabeças acenderem e estorarem. – O que vamos fazer? Não vamos deixar isso barato de jeito nenhum. Como ele teve coragem de vir aqui, falar com todos como se nada tivesse acontecido?

\- Estava pensando em matá-lo – disse Damon.

\- Seria o mínimo. – Respondeu-lhe Bonnie.- Vamos rastreá-lo e ir atrás dele já! Ok, temos algum objeto dele?

\- Temos as digitais, que acha?

\- Não sei, nunca tentei.

\- Então vamos tentar agora.

Damon trouxe a garrafa que Ethan lhe presenteou e Bonnie, passando as mãos sobre ela, tentou absorver algum vestígio do alvo. Nada.

\- Ótimo. – Damon estava claramente nervoso.

\- Calma, tem outro jeito. Traga uma vela, Damon.

Bonnie fechou os olhos com a vela entre as mãos: - _Incendia.-_ a vela se acendeu instantaneamente, ela abriu os olhos e mirou Damon atrás das chamas, fechou novamente os olhos e se concentrou. Passaram-se alguns segundos e ela reabriu fazendo um sinal afirmativo para o amigo. Enzo apareceu no portal assim que os dois se viraram para sair dali.

\- Que diabos estão fazendo uma hora dessas?

\- Temos um inseto para esmagar, meu caro. – Damon respondeu olhando para Bonnie.

\- Ok, o que estão fazendo?

\- Enzo, precisamos ir atrás daquele cara, Ethan. O amigo da Isa que conhecemos mais cedo. Descobrimos umas coisas sobre ele. – Ela contou rapidamente o que houve e pediu que ele ficasse de olho na amiga. Enzo estava chocado.

\- Façam rápido, mas façam-no sofrer.

\- Pode deixar. – Damon estava com fúria nos olhos agora. Pensar no que faria com aquele cara só lhe dava mais raiva. Apertou os punhos e saiu do apartamento junto com Bonnie Bennett. Ethan não passaria daquela noite.

O que Bonnie viu foi um pequeno sobrado próximo a Las Ramblas, com janelas de frente para a rua, uma rua estreita, um pouco escura na madrugada. Damon teve receio de não conseguir entrar, mas ficou surpreso quando passou pelo portal sem problema algum. Bonnie também se surpreendeu.

\- A casa não tem dono? – Ela perguntou.

\- Talvez tivesse...

\- Será que ele matou os donos? – Bonnie arregalou os olhos pensando no absurdo.

\- E você duvida? Quando vir as marcas pelo corpo de Isabella não duvidará de mais nada que ele possa ter feito.

Subiram as escadas que levavam ao andar superior e Damon abriu lentamente uma porta pesada de madeira. O quarto era escuro e muito amplo, Damon distinguiu uma cama de casal próxima à janela aberta. Cortinas balançavam levemente com o passar do vento fresco. Um homem deitado se mexeu. Bonnie procurou um interruptor pela parede e acendeu uma luz. Damon já estava ao pé da cama, olhava para aquele homem que ele não gostou logo de cara. Não era apenas ciúme.

\- Acorde ele.

Damon puxou o lençol com força o que fez Ethan acordar num pulo. Ficou desorientado olhando para aqueles dois em seu quarto. O que estavam fazendo e como chegaram ali? Damon lhe sorriu com maldade.

\- Damon...?

\- Calado! – Damon chegou em cima dele em menos de um segundo e lhe puxou os cabelos forçando o pescoço para trás. – Não grite, não se mexa - Seu rosto estava se enxendo de veias negras e os olhos estavam vermelhos, as pupilas dilatadas, dentes enormes surgiam. Ethan apenas arregalou os olhos e olhou para uma Bonnie encostada na porta, olhando com prazer o que o amigo fazia. Damon fincou seus dentes no pescoço de Ethan e freneticamente arrancou carne e sangue por alguns segundos. Depois se afastou. Ethan caiu da cama fraco e muito assustado, sem forças para se pôr de pé.

\- Minha vez. – Bonnie apontava para aquele homem sangrando e notavelmente em pânico. - Como teve coragem de machucá-la? Tudo o que fez com aquela pobre garota. Mas você sabia do que ela seria capaz e por isso a enxeu de drogas, não foi? – _Incendia!_ – Os lençóis enxeram-se de fogo, ao redor dele. Damon lhe pegou pelo pescoço e o jogou de volta à cama – O vento aumentou e agora as cortinas esvoaçavam ferozmente pela janela, as luzes piscavam e os cabelos de Bonnie flutuavam sobre seu rosto. Aquele homem ia morrer em meio ao fogo e o próprio sangue, ninguém ia salvá-lo. Salvá-lo?

Os dois amigos deixaram um sobrado em chamas que sairia no jornal logo pela manhã. " _Corpo carbonizado é encontrado aos fundos das Ramblas em Barcelona"._


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 11_

 _3 meses depois..._

Enzo e Bonnie haviam voltado para casa e estavam novamente apenas Damon e Isabella na casa. Ninguém falou o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas Isaballa sabia que não veria nunca mais aquele homem. Sabia que Bonnie e Damon haviam feito algo. Ela preferia não pensar no que tinha sido. Estava sentindo-se bem, sem crises, estava calma. Sabia que havia esquecido muitas memórias e que provavelmente não as teria de volta. Tudo bem... Agora tomava apenas um remédio e tinha aceitado o tratamento. O pânico não aparecia mais.

Isabella acordou cedo e foi fazer café enquanto Damon tomava banho. Ela resolveu checar a correspondência e descobriu um convite de casamento, era de dois colegas deles: Louise e Marcel. Os dois moravam em Dublin e se casariam em duas semanas. – Que legal. Damon! Adivinhe quem irá casar. Louise e Marcel!

\- Pensei que era para eu tentar adivinhar, ao menos. – Damon saia do banheiro enrolado numa toalha ainda pingando pelo chão. – Quando?

\- Daqui a duas semanas em Galway.

\- Irlanda? Uau. Só assim voltamos lá. Mas eles não moram na capital?

\- Talvez queiram fazer a festa no campo, é o mais possível. Dublin é puro agito.

\- Ótimo, o que vamos dar?

Passaram os dias falando sobre a festa e o que dariam, resolveram-se por uma conjunto de talheres de prata francesa. E uma velha garrafa de bourbun do início do século, coisa do Damon, claro.

\- Sabe, podíamos visitar Gerry e Holly. – Damon sugeriu. Amigos deles há alguns anos, se conheceram quando Isabella resolveu trocar a rota e acabaram se perdendo no Parque Nacional Wicklow Mountains. Foram salvos por Gerry que passeava com seu cão Thor. Isso tinha uns 5 anos. Pela tarde Damon recebeu uma ligação, era Bonnie querendo saber de Isabella.

\- Ela está bem, o que você fez apagou de vez as marcas e ela sabe o que fizemos. Só finge que não.

\- Ela tem mostrado algum descontrole?

\- Não, só acende e apaga velas de vez em quando. Nada de mais...

\- Ok. Ligo depois. Até mais.

\- Até mais, BonBon.

Os dois arrumaram suas malas e dias depois estavam no meio de muito verde. Damon escolheu trajes claros dessa vez, ordem da noiva aos convidados, e Isabella usou um vestido azul no estilo Gueixa. Quase isso. Assistiram à cerimônia e depois de cumprimentar os noivos e dançarem muito, além de beber, sentaram-se para observar a pista de dança. Haviam cordas de lâmpadas espalhadas pela pista e que clareavam tudo deixando um ar charmoso e o clima agradável. Houve um momento em que os dois ficaram em silêncio, Damon serviu a garrafa que conseguiu na cozinha, enxeu a taça de Isabella.

\- Sabe, não acho que consiga andar com esse salto. Quando levantar daqui, você terá que me apoiar. – Ela lhe olhava com sorriso nos olhos, as bochechas rosadas sorriam junto com os lábios vermelhos.

\- Novidade. – Respondeu ele servindo-se também e lhe lançando um olhar risonho. - Acho que amanhã é nosso aniversário. - 110 anos. – Ele sorriu fechando os olhos.

\- Isso mesmo – Isabella fez sinal para brindarem - Ao melhor casal de amigos que esse século já viu.

\- Quem venham mais. – Dito isso beijou a boca da amiga de leve.

\- Estava pensando em pintar o apartamento. – Isabella soltou. - Vou plantar uma hera lá. Na varanda, que acha? A casa vai ficar linda.

\- O bar também.

\- Isso, o bar. - Em Dublin terá show daquele cara que você adora, o Mayer.

\- Oh, merda. Sério? Quando?

\- Amanhã à noite, Damon.

\- Nós vamos, certo? Vou cantar todas no seu ouvido.

\- Oh, acho que não quero mais.

\- Você adora minha voz no seu ouvido, deixe de charme. - Queria que Bonnie e Enzo fossem. Damon, a gente poderia morar aqui um tempo, que acha? - Na terra dos leprechauns?

\- Sim! Já tenho até seu chapéu verde. Os clientes vão adorar.

Três meses depois estavam instalados em Galway. O bar transferido de Barcelona agora servia álcool em meio a irlandeses simpáticos, ruivos e barulhentos. Era sexta-feira, fim de expediente quando ela chegou e sentou-se em frente ao balcão. Um homem com uns 32 anos apareceu-lhe com uma taça de vinho em cada mão servindo-lhe. Ele sentou ao seu lado e olhou em seus olhos sorrindo. Ela retribuiu. Ele cruzou as pernas, ela arrumou o vestido na altura dos joelhos. Era solto e florido. Ele tocou seu rosto e beijou de leve seus lábios. Ela sorriu em meio ao beijo. Afastaram-se, bebericaram o vinho, encostaram-se no balcão e suspiraram juntos. Sorriam para si e para o mundo. Estavam felizes ali, juntos. Como sempre seria.

 _\- Always and forever, eu lhe disse. – Falou_ Damon antes de segurar a mão dela onde havia uma pedra que brilhava tímida.


End file.
